


Compliance

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Dom!Cas, Dominant Castiel, Dominant/Top Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Control, POV Dean Winchester, Sex, Sub!Dean, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of wills between Dean and Castiel reaches the bedroom. By day, they're hunter and angel. By night, Dean is Castiel's sub, which teaches him infinite self-control or face consequences. At times, like tonight, Castiel uses him like his own personal toy. (I've had more requests for dom!cas, so here's a quick one to whet your appetites. There really is no plot. It just jumps right into things. My dom!cas fics are really closer to the true definition of a dom than just a plain old top. There is a difference.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance

A spring in the old mattress squeaked with every roll of Castiel's hips. It was just irritating enough to pierce through Dean's focus on his steady climb toward a wickedly delicious orgasm.

He grabbed Castiel's thighs straddling his own hips and tried to sit up, away from the awful mattress spring. A flick of the angel's hand slammed him on his back again. Worse still, he fell into perfect stillness, Dean's agitated, hypersensitive cock demanding friction. He couldn't believe the angel managed to deny him release despite riding him for a good half hour.

"No," Castiel's single syllable grounding him.

Dean obeyed and stilled beneath those hips, that weight.

A few minutes of motionless staring passed until Dean felt the last of his stubbornness breaking down and dissolving. Desperately he wanted to move, to buck up into Castiel, to flip him over, and fuck him into the mattress. His brain carded through a hundred filthy images like those as Castiel stared down at him, waiting for his compliance.

"I can wait for eternity, Dean," he said, not a threat but a promise.

Fuck, Dean didn't think he could wait at all. But if his brain didn't go silent, he wouldn't get his reward. He'd have to go the whole next day half-hard in his jeans and forbidden from jerking himself into relief. Shit. Not that image too.

"Quiet, Dean."

"Cas, damn it, just--"

"-- _Quiet_."

The tone sharpened itself on Dean's spinal cord and traveled to his brain as if a bit of the angel's grace controlled him. He took a breath. Eyes squeezed shut so hard that wrinkles fanned out deeply from the corners and stars formed in the blackness. Breathing evenly, he managed to quiet his raging thoughts, although Castiel's weight splayed across his pelvis left him all too aware of his cock tightly pressed into the angel. He felt every millimeter of movement but he fought the urge to grind against his lover.

"Good boy," Castiel hummed deeply once Dean's mind came to rest.

Slowly, deliberately, Castiel rose up and slid down again until the aching impulses radiating through the hunter brought trembles to his body. Low growling vibrated his chest but he knew if he showed any aggression or tried to take any control, Castiel would stop again. Dean spiraled into the sensations and kept some part of his brain entirely fixed on remaining still on his back.

He opened his eyes, hypnotized by the sight of the angel steadily riding him harder, getting lost in his own pleasure. Castiel bit his lip until it blanched white. Eyes hooded with the haze of sinful hedonism gave the angel a delectable, wicked aura.

"Now?" Dean panted.

"No," Castiel replied through a groan.

The angel used the hunter like a toy. His hips skillfully handled the length of Dean's cock until he shifted, making contact with that most sensitive bundle of nerves. Spine arching as if shot with electrical bolts, Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and slammed it tightly around his cock. The sense of relief at finally being allowed to touch Castiel made Dean's fist grip him roughly, stroking rapidly, until unintelligible groans filled the room. Still, he forced his own pelvis to remain still. He knew the rules.

"Now?" demanded Dean a little more forcefully.

"No!" answered Castiel.

A long breath pushed out of Dean's lungs through puckered lips, begging his body to comply with the rules. But as Castiel clenched down on the thickness of his cock, teetering so close to coming, sparks threatened to ignite all over Dean's flesh.

"Fuck,  _fuck_ ,  _yes_ ," Dean hissed. He knew he played with fire by voicing his own pleasure but he took advantage of how quickly Castiel came apart.

The single word, "Now..." past Castiel's ground teeth. Permission. Freedom. The angel's hand lifted and he stared at his first two fingers until they glowed white light. Fingers curled in a faint stroking rhythm as his gaze fell to Dean's face. "Now," he whispered.

Sharp explosions of bliss ripped through Dean from within, though nothing at all slipped into his ass. He cried out and arched toward the ceiling despite Castiel's weight fighting him back down on the mattress. Fingers curled again and another explosion ripped through Dean, the sight of which brought hot white ropes of come from the angel's cock across the hunter's stomach and chest. They came nearly in the same moment thanks to Castiel rubbing Dean from the inside with his grace. So much corruption. So filthy for a warrior of God.

Breathing hard, Dean feared he wouldn't ever come down from the long-denied orgasm. As much as he struggled to hand over total control to his lover, that being always rewarded him with perfect bliss in the end - as long as he played by the rules.

Castiel draped over Dean's chest, not caring at all that stickiness covered him, and skimmed a hand down the side of his face. "You're learning faster now," said the angel. "I only had to warn you once. Do you see now how wonderful it can be when you comply willingly? Self-control is so good for you, Dean."

"I'd only do it for you," Dean replied through a smirk.

"Good boy." A kiss from Castiel promised more lessons to come.


End file.
